


Sorry my roommate puked on your shoes...

by nachtangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, First Meeting, Gen, mention of puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto pukes on Oikawa's shoes, Kuroo tries to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry my roommate puked on your shoes...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr because the world needs more KuroOi.

Oikawa Tooru, for once in his life, was speechless. His eyes stared in disbelief at his shoes, his brand new running shoes he had worn for the first time tonight, covered in what could only be described as the physical manifestation of death.

Blinking slowly he pulls his eyes away from the mess below up to the two figures standing before him. Well, one is standing, a hand covering his face in was he hopes is complete embarrassment as the other bends over holding onto his stomach groaning loudly. Oikawa glares at the white haired one, glad that he is in pain and thinking of numerous other ways in which he could inflict more pain upon him. He had just about formulated a plan to choke him with his puke covered shoes when his thoughts are interrupted by the taller man, who can’t keep it in any longer and stifles a laugh with his hand.

“Oh man...I’m so sorry dude, Bokuto you fuck, apologise!” The darked haired man who looks anything but sorry smacks his friend on the back, grabbing his shirt in the process dragging him upright.

“Sorry…” The white haired man, Bokuto, groans out looking even worse than Oikawa’s poor shoes. Oikawa’s glare fades a little then, he really does look sorry _is that a pout?_ and pretty sick too, he wonders just how much he’s had to drink. Sighing Tooru looks down at his shoes again, pulling a face, as he tries to hold back his own gag reflex at the sight. He wasn’t really sure what to do but all he knew is that he wanted his feet out of them and fast.

“Fuck, this is disgusting…” He mumbles hobbling over to the nearest bench, desperately trying to ignore the squelching noises his feet are making. The bench is wet with the earlier evening rain, forcing the brunette to perch on the edge, not wanting to get a wet backside to add to his discomfort. He’s surprised when he hears the bench suddenly creak as the puking man is unceremoniously thrown onto it by his friend. A bottle of water shoved in his hands once said friend is sure he can stay upright.

“I really am sorry about your shoes man, Bokuto never could hold his tequila” The taller man snorts at the indignant sound his friend makes before crouching down in front of Tooru. He pulls out a plastic bag from his jacket pocket and checks for any contents; just a receipt, which he stuffs into his jeans pocket.

“Names Kuroo, lift your foot would ya?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him but complies. The tall stranger, Kuroo, puts his hand inside the bag using it like a glove as he tugs one, and then the other shoe off of Tooru’s feet, putting them in the bag afterwards. Oikawa looks on a little dismayed at the site of more vomit on his socks. He doesn't get long to look at it though as they too are pulled off and thrown into the bag. His toes curl at the sudden chill and he almost wishes for the puke socks back, almost. Kuroo looks up at him with an expression that he annoyingly can't read. He clears his throat and nods.

"Ah thanks I guess." Kuroo smiles in return, stretching his legs to stand up straight looking down at Oikawa who has to crane his neck to keep eye contact. "

I'll get bokuto to wash them and return them to you tomorrow, what dorm are you in?" Oikawa points in the general direction of his dorm.

"White House, 4b" Oikawa states, now grumpy and cold, and wishing he had listened to Iwa chan when he said it wasn’t a good idea to run this late on a Saturday night. Stupid Iwa chan is always right. The look of I told you so that would greet him upon his return made him groan.

“Right, tomorrow then 4b.” Kuroo grins and makes to move back to the drunk one, ready to leave when something suddenly clicks into place. Oikawa grabs his wrist stopping his movement.

“Wait, how am I supposed to walk back bare foot? Do you know how disgusting this floor is, not to mention all the little stones and the fact that it’s wet. I’m an athlete you know! I can’t go damaging my feet just because your friend can’t hold his liquor!” Oikawa huffs, looking up at Kuroo. He probably sounded whiny but he doesn’t really care, it their fault, they should fix it.

Kuroo tilts his head, a small smirk on his lips at the shorter mans outburst. He chuckles and glances at his friend, Bokuto looks a little better now that he’s got rid of the contents of his stomach and is quietly drinking the water.

“Bokuto, can you walk?” His friend looks up at him and stands up, he sways a little but gives a determined nod after a few moments.

“Yes sir!” He gives his friend a mock salute and grins. Kuroo returns the salute then moves to back into a crouch turning so that his back faces the barefoot Oikawa. Kuroo waits and then pats his back.

“All aboard then, or would you rather me carry you bridal style _o hime sama_?” (Princess) he looks back over his shoulder smirking at the disgruntled look on Oikawa’s face. Oikawa flushed a little at the nickname. Iwa chan had called him that once, saying his whining was on par with a spoilt princess. _Chibi chan was much better, calling me the Great King._ He thought to himself as he begrudgingly got off the bench and wrapped his arms around the Kuroos neck. He yelped when Kuroo wrapped his arms around his thighs and then stood up much too quickly.

“Come on Bokuto, lets take the princess home” Oikawa flicks Kuroo’s ear at the nickname but doesn’t say anything else suddenly very aware of the situation he is in. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, the stranger, Kuroo, was bigger then him and seemingly pretty strong as well as he had no trouble carrying his weight. The drunk friend, Bokuto, seems to have sobered up a little since their first encounter and he too is bigger than Oikawa. He shifts holding on a little tighter with one arm moving the other to his jacket pocket fetching his phone. He snaps a photo of Bokuto and then brings his arm back around Kuroo’s neck and in front of his face switching to self cam.

“Hmm?” Kuroo looks at the camera and smirks as the photo is taken and watches as the boy on his back types out a message:

**Iwa chan, if I don’t make it home tonight these are your no.1 suspects!!!**

Oikawa attaches the two photos to the message and hits send. After a moments thought he sends a ‘ **D:** ‘ face too. Kuroo chuckles at the action but laughs wholeheartedly at the almost instant reply.

**The fuck are you on Assikawa? Like I care. They can keep you.**

Oikawa pouts and puts his phone back in his pocket. Even with Iwaizumi’s response he knows that if anything did happen it was the right thing to do.

“What do you take us for? I took your shoes to clean them and am even carrying you back to the dorm. So far I’ve been a complete gentleman.” Kuroo almost sounds hurt, but Oikawa could hear the smirk in his voice. He doesn’t bother replying, he feels strangely at ease around the two despite the circumstances and if he was completely honest, though he wouldn’t admit it later, he was actually very comfy holding onto Kuroo right now. He was tired after his run and his feet were cold so he told himself it was okay to enjoy being carried.

None of them said much on the way back, it wasn’t a long journey, barely five minutes but Oikawa could feel himself drifting closer to sleep on Kuroo’s back. As it turns out they were all from the same dorm just different floors. Oikawa watched on sleepily as they crammed into the too small elevator and two floor buttons lit up. At the 3rd floor Bokuto stumbled out.

“I’ll see you in a bit Kuroo and I really am sorry about your shoes um…” Bokuto trailed off rubbing the back of his head.

“Oikawa.” Tooru mumbled in return, giving him a small smile. Bokuto grinned back.

“I’ll have them back to you by tomorrow evening Oikawa! It was nice meeting you!” Oikawa wasn’t sure what was so nice about their meeting but then he remembered the white haired one was probably still very drunk even if he had sobered up enough to keep the rest of the contents of his stomach away from anybody else's shoes. The doors slid shut and then reopened on the fourth floor. Kuroo stopped in front of the door that held a large B on the front.

“Home at last then Princess Oikawa” He lent down a little and let go of Oikawa’s arms letting him slide off his back and onto his feet. Tooru missed the warmth immediately, though he wouldn't say so of course. He considered glaring at him again for the nickname but decided that he was too tired to care at that point and really this stranger had been pretty nice about the whole situation so maybe he wasn't so bad. He also wasn’t too bad on the eyes either, he mused.

“Thanks for the ride Kuroo chan~” Oikawa smiles one of his bright smiles and then turns to unlock his door.

“I’ll bring back your glass slipper tomorrow, princess~” Kuroo gives an equally bright smile back, laughing as he walks back down the hall to the elevator. Oikawa glares briefly at his back his lips curling into a smile as he enters his dorm.

“It may be a step down from Grand King but it’s still royalty.” He mumbles to himself as he shuts the door, the smile staying on his lips long after the encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a couple more KuroOi oneshot drabbles I've written from other prompts, I'm not sure if I'll post them all together in different chapters or maybe in a series? Do people have preferences? Let me know here or my tumblr (flaminghyunatic) if you do have a preference, or to just give me crits, I'm only just getting back into writing so bare with me a little.


End file.
